Steve's Bad Dream
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Steve is alone in the Curtis house. Soda is on a date, TwoBit, Pony, and Johnny are at school, and he has no clue where Dally and Darry are. He gets bored out of his mind and decides to snoop in Darry's room. But he's in for a big surprise. [ONESHOT]


OMG I AM AN IDIOT! Okay, I was bored YET AGAIN and I thought of Steve being alone in the Curtis house. I started with him being bored then being snoopy. And it lead to... well, you'll have to read to find out. XD. Oh, I kinda put Dallys blonde hair(book) and Two-Bits love for Mickey Mouse(movie) in here. So, just a notice.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders. But I kinda created the other creatures in here(BLUE FACE!!) The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton!

* * *

Steve took in a breath and silently let it out. "Bored..." He took in another breath and let it out again. "Bored..." He yawned, smacked his lips a little bit, and sighed. "Bored." He stared at the black-and-white picture on the TV and sighed again. "Bored." 

Soda was on a date, Darry was out doin' God knows what, Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit were at that damn school, and Dally... well, no one knows about Dally. Steve was at the Curtis home, hiding from his father who threatened to beat him once again. He had gotten a punch or two before Steve ran out. Good thing he was faster than his father. "Bored." He had been repeating that word over-and-over again for what seamed like an hour or so. There was nothing on TV except the stupid Mickey Mouse marathon Two-Bit loved so much. Steve wondered why that stupid greaser liked the stupid mouse so much. Oh yeah, they're both stupid. "Bored." Too quiet. "Bored." He needed something to do. "Bored." But he couldn't find anything. "Bored." He guesses saying, "Bored", over-and-over again gave him something to do. The picture on the TV was upside down. Oh yeah, he was laying on the couch so his head was hanging upside down off of it and his legs were propped up on the back of it. "Bored." He could see his hair dangling in front of his face. "Bored." Wow, his hair was darker than he thought. Oh yeah, it was the grease. "Bored." He drummed his hands on his thighs, trying to make a beat. "Bored." He wend cross-eyed for a moment. "Bored." He needed a car to play with. "Bored." Why'd Soda take the car? "Bored." Why was the DX station closed? "Bored." Why was he talking to himself?" "Bored." Mickey was singing a tune that got stuck in Steve's head. "Bored." He wished Soda was here. "Bored." Or Johnny. "Bored." Maybe Two-bit. "Bored." Even Darry. "Bored." Possibly Dallas. "Bored." He'd even resort to talkin' to Ponyboy. "Bored." Darry doesn't have any cake today. "Bored." He's hungry. "Bored." His head hurt. "Bored...ow..." Headache. "Bored." He scratched at his under-thigh. "Bored... and itchy." Jeans too thick. "Bored." Now his back itched. "Bored and itchy..." He sighed. "Itchy..." He tried to sit up, failed the first time, then used his feet to pull himself up. "Still itchy." He pulled a bit too hard and fell face first over the couch and collided with the wall. "Itchy and in pain." He scratched at his back without moving his face away from the wall. "Ow..." Still bored. He got up, walked to one side of the couch where the arm rest was, and flung himself over the edge onto the couch. "Bored." He was muffled now. "Bored." His face was jammed into the couch cushion. "Bored." He's gonna go crazy. "Bored." What time was it? "Bored." He looked at the clock on the table. 10:21AM. "Shit." He only wasted twenty-one minutes saying 'Bored'? He rolled off of the couch onto the floor and sighed again. "I need something to do..."He got to his feet and brushed off his jeans. "I'll go snoop in Darry's room." He walked to the only closed door in the house at the moment, Darry's room. He jiggled the handle until it opened. Plain... He walked in and looked around. In one corner, under a few books, was a tape player. "Darrel listens to music? What does he listen to?" He looked in the tape player. There was a tape in it. He pressed the little button with the little green triangle pointing to the right.

"_Bow chicka wah wah..."_

"OH MY GOD!" He pressed the button with the red circle on it, quickly. "Scary..." He found Darry's stack of tapes. He picked one up and used it to replace the 'Bow chicha wah wah' tape. He pressed the green triangle button again. Lets call that button 'Play'.

"_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog."_ He hit the red circle button again. Lets call that button 'Stop'. He knew nothin' about these kinda things. He picked up another tape and popped it in, after taking out the other one. He pressed play.

"_Sweet home Alabama! Where the sky's are so blue."_ He pressed stop and took out the tape. At least it wasn't 'Bow chicha wah wah' again. He put in yet another tape and pressed play.

"_Go ninja go ninja go! Go ninja go ninja go!"_ Damn ninjas, he thought as he took it out. "What the fuck is this? Future music? What is Darrel, an alien?" He froze. An alien? He popped in another tape.

"_I'm a man of my confections. Call me wrong, call me right. But I send my better angels to every fight. You may not like where I'm goin, but you sure know where I stand. Hate me if you want to... love me if you can..."_ He took it out. Yep. Future music alright. Darry's an alien. Weird. He placed one last tape in, and pressed play.

"_Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart."_ Wow is this weird. He took it out. Lets forget this and go back to watch the stupid ass mouse on the TV. He turned on his heels and froze.

"Hi Steve." said a dark voice. Darrel.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME, DON'T EAT ME!!!" Steve screamed, kneeling down, covering his head. Darry reached out and touched Steve's head. "AAAHHHHHH!! LET ME GO!"

"Steve, calm down!" The voice was faint and it wasn't Darry's. He looked up. Darry's face was now blue, as were his hands. He didn't have a nose, just three slits where his nose should be. His hair was a darker blue than his face. His nails were pointed and green. His tongue was out, it was black and was slitted, like a snake.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" He crawled backwards away from 'Darry'. Alien Darry, lets call him that. Alien Darry stepped towards Steve. His feet didn't have shoes on. They were odd looking, blue and only three toes. Green nails too. Wait, if Darry is an alien, what about Soda and Pony? "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" He needed help...

"Steve, shut up." Two-Bits voice! Steve crawled around Alien Darry and looked up at the couch. There was another alien sitting there. A Mickey Mouse shirt... jeans... funny hair style... and... a switchblade knife in his hand. Alien Two-Bit too? DAMN IT ALL! This alien was different. He had red skin, pale eyes, black nails, fangs... a vampire? Shit. Alien and vampire. What else? Dally as a werewolf? He thought too soon. A blond, almost white haired, creature like thing entered. Except, he came from the ceiling. He has Dally's evil grin and Dally's odd colored hair... er... fur... Big and scary. Steve woulda shit his pants.

"Werewolf?" Steve whispered. The creature had ears on the top of his head, like an Alaskan husky dog.

"You got a problem wit it?" the creature barked. Dally's voice. Great... Steve's gone crazy. Now an alien Pony would really make it a party. Two hands seized Steve's shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder. Two creatures who looked exactly like Alien Darry had a hold on him. But, they had Sodapop's and Ponyboy's faces.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!! NOT YOU TOO, SODA!" Steve wiggled away from them and backed right into the Were-Dally. "AAAAAHHHH!!" His throat was sore now. He crawled under Were-Dally's legs. Two-Vamp was staring at him.

"Move, Steve. You're blocking Mickey." Steve quickly crawled to the front door. No Johnny... good. He got to his feet and kicked open the door. Then he ran. All the way to the park. He stopped when he got to the fountain. He took a good look in the crystal clear water at his face. He hadn't changed. In one blink, a figure appeared next to him. He looked over at the figure. The figure stared back. Johnny?

"Johnny?" The figure rubbed his fingers over his face, leaving four trails of blood on it. Steve blinked again and this time the figure was gone. "What...?" Just then, his face was pushed forward into the fountain. First thought: Aw shit. Second thought: Aw shit. He pushed his hands against the bottom of the fountain, letting his head emerge from the water. He turned him self around just as hands seized his shoulders and pushing him under again. He thrashed until one person was in the fountain with him. He broke the surface again and in that second he saw who were trying to drown him. The gang... or the alien gang. Two-Vamp was sitting in a chair with the TV on the ground in front of him. How the...? He was pushed under again.

"Now you'll feel what I felt!" a muffled Pony's voice yelled. He couldn't breathe. Damn it for Darry and Dally. A red haze filled his mind and he blacked out.

--x-X-x--

When he came to, Two-Vamp was still sitting in the chair, cleaning his blood stained knife. There was a dead alien on the ground, one of the blue people. At first glance, he thought it was Soda, but it was Pony.

"What the...?" He was laying on the ground across from Two-Vamp.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"I killed him."

"Pony?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Didn't want them to drown you."

"Why not?"

"I wanna do it myself." Two-Vamp stood and walked over to Steve. He slid the knife under Steve's chin.

"AAAHHHHH!!"

--x-X-x--

"Steve! Wake up! Steve!" Soda's voice yelled. Steve's eyes opened quickly. He was in a cold sweat. He glanced at Soda. No blue face. He reached out with both hands and grabbed Soda's face. He pulled on his cheeks. Soda let out a yelp. "OW! Steve!"

"You... you're not an alien...?"

"A what?"

"An alien."

"Steve, are you okay?" He slid his hand onto Steve's forehead. "No fever." Steve sat up quickly and looked around. Everyone was there. Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, and even Pony. Steve was on the couch. He looked at Darry, his face was blueish, so was his hair and hands.. "AAAHHHH!!!!"

"Steve, shut up!" Darry yelled. Steve quickly shut his mouth. He looked over at Two-Bit. His face was red, making his eyes look pale. He was about to scream but Soda pushed his hand over his mouth.

"But... Darry, you're blue... and Two-Bit is red..." Steve said once Soda removed his hand.

"We were painting houses today. Two-Bit thought it'd be funny to dump a can of blue paint on me. So I returned the favor with a can of red."

"And... Pony... you aren't dead..."

"Why would I be?" Pony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Cause Two-Bit stabbed you!"

"I did?" Two-Bit looked at Pony, "Sorry man." Darry flashed Two-Bit a look, who just shrugged.

"What kind of dream did you have, bud?" Darry asked. Steve rubbed a hand over his head.

"A scary one."

"What was it about?" Johnny asked, interested.

"Um... I was here, bored out of my mind... so I went into Darry's room... I was looking at all the tapes he had. It was future music... so I assumed he was an alien."

"A what?" Darry asked.

"You know... an alien. With blue hair, blue skin... no nose..."

"So that's why you screamed when you looked at Darry." Dally said. Steve nodded.

"I dreamt that you, Dallas, was a werewolf... and that Two-Bit was a red-skinned vampire... and that Soda and Pony were aliens like Darry..."

"AHA! I was a vampire! Yes!"

"What was I?" Johnny asked.

"I... I don't know. You were looking at me and then when you touched your face, you began to bleed... It felt so real..."

"Aww, poor Stevie..." Dally teased.

"Shut up!" Steve barked.

"Well, we were scared to death, Steve. You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep." Pony said.

"Darry, are you sure you ain't an alien?" Steve asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm sure..."

"Can I make sure?"

"If it'll make you go home." Steve grinned and went down the hall to Darry's room. He walked in and looked for the tape player. Oddly enough, there was one there, under some books. And there was a tape in it. He pressed the play button and waited for the worst.

"_Bow chicka wah wah!"_

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" He ran out the door, out to the street, and down to his house, screaming the whole way. Dally heard the music in Darry's room and chuckled.

"Oops, I left that tape there last time I was here..." Dally said, making everyone else laugh.

* * *

The songs used in here are: 

Bow Chicha Wah Wah(no clue who the author is)

Hound Dog(same as before, no clue)

Sweet Home Alabama(Lynyard Skynard)

Ninja Rap(Vanilla Ice)

Love Me If You Can(Toby Keith)

Oops I Did It Again(Britany Spears)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
